Advances in server technology have created a number of different server form factor options. One of the more popular form factors is a blade form factor. A blade server offers a modular design that reduces power and physical space requirements, at least compared to rack-mount servers. Blade servers may be arranged in a blade enclosure or chassis that may be configured to provide a group of services, including power, cooling, network, and other non-core computing services, to any blade servers therein. The blade enclosure may also house additional blades in order to provide additional services, such as switching, routing, storage, and other such services to entities utilizing the services of the blade enclosure.
Like reference numerals have been used to identify like elements throughout this disclosure.